


Rebuild

by twinkphilip



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cute nurse - Freeform, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Language, Motorbike accident, Nurse Philip, Patient Lukas, Possible smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkphilip/pseuds/twinkphilip
Summary: Lukas never gets into motorbike accidents, until one day he does. He's stuck in the hospital with a very broken leg and a bad breathing problem.The only thing that helps is his cute nurse Philip, that likes to give him sponge baths.





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas is used to taking crashes on his bike. It happens quite often when he’s trying new jumps, or sometimes when he’s driving home on icy roads, but nothing has ever been this bad. He’s never been in an ambulance because he can’t move his left leg, or because he is in so much pain he is screeching. Usually the worst extent of his injuries are a couple cuts and bruises, or one time when he was younger and just learning how to ride his motorbike, he dislocated his shoulder, but that's been it. There was something in the way he fell this time. Something about the way his bike fell on top of him. This time it was bad. Really bad. 

 

1 hour ago

He tries to ignore everyone yelling and chanting as he roars past the person that was in second, now taking his place. He’s only a few seconds behind the first place rider. His heart is picking up it’s pace as he gets closer. There’s a jump ahead of him, he could catch him here, he thinks. The jump is one that Lukas has mastered. He picks up his speed, speeding up the ramp, preparing to jump, and then something happens to his tire. It catches on something and spins out of control. Lukas is falling back down the hill, but he’s not really registering what happens until he’s thrown off his bike, and sliding down until he hits the ground, his bike following suit, landing right on top of Lukas’ legs. He’s screaming in pain, and he’s trying to move from underneath the bike but he can’t it’s too heavy and it's crushing his legs too much.

“Help! Help!” He’s screaming, and officials are running over to him with a first aid kit and a stretcher. He really wishes all the pain would just stop, because it’s so much to handle.

All the fans that were once standing spread out along the fence beside the track have formed into a big clump around where Lukas is lying, screaming in pain. The first thing the officials do when they get to Lukas is pull the bike off of his legs. Lukas is still in pain even when they remove the bike, but he can finally use his hands to take off his helmet. When he does, he wishes he kept it on. There’s blood all over his pant leg that he couldn’t see before, and he's pretty sure that there is a bone sticking up out of place. He screams again when an official puts their hand on his leg. 

“Is there any family here with you son?” Lukas can barely answer his question, so he just shakes his head. 

“We’re going to lift you up and put you on the stretcher, okay?” Lukas nodded. He used to always feel bad for the people that would get carried out of races on stretchers and put into the ambulance that is always sitting waiting outside of the track area. He’s so mad at his dad for picking this week to go off on a work trip, he’s so mad that he wrecked himself, he’s so mad that he wrecked his bike. He’s in so much pain and it’s not going away. He watches as he’s loaded into the ambulance, everyone has such pitiful expressions on their faces and he hates it.

He tries not to scream in pain the whole way to the hospital, but he does, multiple times. The paramedic in the back of the ambulance with him feeds him a pill that is supposed to take away the pain, but it doesn’t. He tries to focus on something else, like the things that the paramedic is saying into her little system that almost looks like a walkie talkie, which Lukas puts together connects her to the people at the hospital. 

“We’re going to have to put him into surgery as soon as we get there. Get Dr. Rick, and the best surgeon in there for him.” The paramedic’s voice is firm, and not comforting like Lukas wishes it was.

Lukas can’t hear what the person the other end is saying but she keeps replying with yes’ and no’s. He closes his eyes for a few minutes, but he’s suddenly being jostled around on the stretcher, and he realizes that he’s at the hospital, and that they're racing him off into a room, which Lukas assumes is a surgery room. There are paramedics talking to him, doctors, nurses, and surgeons, but he can’t pay attention. Suddenly, they’re putting a mask over his face and Lukas is falling asleep, and he doesn’t mind because the pain suddenly feels bearable. Suddenly he can’t feel anything. And suddenly all he sees is black.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Lukas sees when he wakes up is the light blue the walls in the hospital. It takes him a minute to realize where he is and why he is here, but the settle pain that is throbbing at his leg is enough of a reminder. There’s a dull beeping noise from beside him, and he looks over to see a machine that seems to be keeping track of his heart, beeping every time it pulses. 

He tries to sit up in hospital bed, but the slight movement makes something pinch in his chest, and he starts coughing. He coughs, and coughs, and there’s another machine beside the heart one that starts going off. He’s trying hard to catch his breath, but he’s really struggling, and it feels like his whole chest is on fire. The stupid machine keeps beeping, and Lukas really wishes it would shut up. 

He’s coughing so hard, he almost doesn’t notice the door to the hospital room opening, and a nurse running it. The nurse is urging Lukas to open his mouth and in between coughs he does. The nurse puts something his mouth and tells Lukas to suck in until he’s done counting to 20. 

Lukas obeys the orders, and counts to twenty in his head, sucking in every time he hit a new number. The nurse puts his hand on Lukas’ chest, and then pulls out the little plastic device out of his mouth. “Alright, heart rate normal, and breathing is at a-” He leans over to look at the machine the was beeping just a few minutes ago. “Breathing is at 22.” He’s writing all of this down on a clipboard, and then he moves to stick the clipboard at the foot rest of his bed. “I guess I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Philip, well nurse Philip is what I’m actually supposed to tell you.” 

Lukas laughs when Philip does, and Lukas is suddenly very aware of how attractive nurse Philip is. The way his brunette hair swoops to one side and it has tiny curls and waves, and the way that his hair matches his chestnut eyes, and suddenly, Lukas is very very sure that there is a such thing as love at first sight.

“Hello!! Earth to Lukas! Are you listening?” Lukas feels a blush creep up onto his face, and he knows that Philip sees it to because he laughs.

“Y-yes? Sorry, no I actually wasn’t.”

Philip sighs, “I was saying that I’m your assigned nurse, I’ll be the one who checks up on you, and you just call me if you need me, by pressing the red nurse button beside your bed there.” Philip points at the button. “Now there’s a few things I need to tell you about your condition, but we usually do this with a parent present, is there anyone I can call?”

“My dad’s on a work trip out in California, so i don’t really think he’s going to fly back to New York for you to tell me I’m dying.” Lukas laughs, but Philip looks at him with terror. 

“Y-you’re not dying.” 

“I was joking.” Lukas deadpans.

“Oh.” Philip moves to the other side of the room, beside the machines. “Well I guess I can just tell you. You’ve broken both your legs, alright, we’ve put casts on them, well I guess you could guess that part.” Philip rubs the back of his neck, and Lukas thinks it’s cute.

“Now, we’re going to have you go for a couple of scans before the end of the week, but as it stands right now, you’re bones even though they may go back into place, you have a 85% chance of not regaining feeling in them.”

Lukas looks at him in terror. “I might be paralyzed?” 

“Just in the legs.” Philip says, and he absolutely hates this part of his job. “And one more thing. The way you landed, really did a number on your diaphragm, we’re lucky nothing was seriously broken or punctured, but you’re going to be faced with some breathing problems. Hence, what just happened there. But please don’t worry about that. The machine will go off every time you need ventolin, and I will run in here to give it to you.”

“Give it to me.” Lukas tries not to smirk, but fails, and Philip blushes a deep red.

“The inhaler, I mean the inhaler.” Lukas just nods this time, but looks at Philip with a smile.

“How long do I have to stay here for?” Lukas asks, not that it really matters as long as Philip is here. 

“At the earliest you’ll be out in a month, but it really depends on your breathing, and if you are able to regain feeling in your legs, and if you're not um, ya know.” 

“Paralyzed?” Philip sighs and nods. 

Lukas nods, and Philip moves towards the door. “I’ll come check on you in 15 minutes, I just have to go check on some kids in the children’s ward.” 

Lukas nods, and watches as Philip walks out of the room. “You’re mine.” Lukas whispers to the stale air in his room, and then smiles to himself softly.


End file.
